About 10% to 12% of people on the earth are left-handed (commonly known as left-handers). However, almost all software application (APP) User Interfaces (UIs) of intelligent terminal devices are designed for the convenience of right-handed people. As a result, for left-handers, current APP UIs of intelligent terminal devices are inconvenient to use, leading to poor user experience.